


My Father Too

by AlexC



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: "and everyone else is pushing back bc they know it's not true", "and just as the pastor giving the sermon clears his throat to start", "and so of course, "and then isaac being the good guy he is lets him sit at the front too bc I mean, "and you know ishmael is like, "but he doesn't care. that was his spot until the new kid came along", "but the entire time theyre obviously glaring daggers at each other", "by making conjectures of", "demanding his rightful place at the front", "imagine that there's this BIG HUGE funeral", "of these 'saintly amazing people who could do no wrong ever'", "so let me tell others how evil they are", "there's a man pushing through", "there's suddenly a commotion", "there's ton's of people everywhere, "this person's wrong so they're evil, "what they were thinking and planning", 'all this was supposed to be mine but you had to come along and ruin it!', (a lot of these tags got mixed around apparently...), ANYHOW, And how, Angst, Biblical Exploration, Biblical Reinterpretation, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Gen, I hate it when people think, I talked to her over the phone like 2 or 3x since that time I'd seen her, I'm just saying, Like I get what you're going for in terms of biblical prophecy and shit but like, Please Don't Hate Me, and Ishmael didn't hate his father either, and all he did was cause her stress and worry and anxiety, and promised they would be fine, and she was a wonderful sweet caring and too precious human being of a woman, and sure he probably (no yeah he definitely does) have a ton of animosity towards his bro, and the fucker didn't even care, based on yesterday's sermon at my family's church, before isaac, boy was treated most unfairly, brotherly hate, but I couldn't see her in person bc of my stupid father decided he wanted to come back to her life, but he only sent Ishmael and Hagar away bc God told him too, but i get it, but like, but when my grama died, don't be like Isaac and Ishmael bc those two families are still fighting to this day!", hate my biological father for many reasons, he didn't hate him, he loved BOTH boys dearly, he seemed set on ruining all of his family's life, he was said to be a stubborn ass of a man, he wouldn't feel even a tiny bit of remorse for his father, i don't hate it when certain people read the bible, i'd hate that person too, ishmael WAS abraham's favorite!, it was a huge blow bc I haven't seen her since like my sophomore year of hs, it was his dad too right?", like sure, lost everything bc of a bitch move from sarah, really???, she would've handled all that all her life, should've definitely rethought this before tagging..., sorry too much tmi..., that's actually kinda what happened with one of my grama's..., the man's father died!, the pastor was talking about Abraham's death, why would you think that in this time of mourning, yeah - Freeform, yo! he's got every excuse given his circumstances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexC/pseuds/AlexC
Summary: Funerals all seem to have a funny way of airing out families' dirty laundry. And with regard to Abraham, the great patriarch, he is no exception.





	My Father Too

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, all my notes should've been in here but I guess you have a 2-fer now in this posts because here's the obvious story down below AND a story in the tags! _*sarcastically* Yaaaay..._

In the time of the pharaohs, and when land was nothing but sand, cities, and oases, there lived a great man by the name of Abraham. Those whom followed him knew of his promise with his God, and saw how he blessed them greatly. They saw his kindness and mercy, and saw with awe how blessed the man was by his Lord.

On the day Abraham of the Jews breathed his last breath, there was a great celebration in his honor, and all of the nations around him came to pay their respect to the man who showed them just as much himself in life. Yet, as the burial process was about to start so that those in mourning in his family could find their closure, a commotion was started up by those who refused to let a proud man with his clan of 12 sons through.

"You are no one. You cannot pass further!" people hissed in anger, pushing the man back as he fought his way forward.

"How dare you try to push your way through?" others harshly scolded, shouldering their shoulders into him as he shouldered his way past.

"You are not wanted," those who knew the man well enough said as he finally was just about to reach the front.

But the coldest of all the remarks as the man obstinately broke through the line and faced the one person who could truly say anything was this: "Father sent you away years ago. Do you come to pay your respect, or to fight me when you were never supposed to be born--much less here."

Wet hot trails ran down the man's stoic, hard set face. His eyes were red and puffy but he showed no signs of weakness. Yet, rather than back down, he simply stated, "I was his first born. I, Ishmael, God's promise that He hears, have just as much right to mourn my father as you, the oh so promised prince, Isaac. Do not send me back when I have lost just as much as yourself. I grieve more so than you for this is the second death of my father I must face. Will you deny me my father once more?"

Isaac, the promised son, said no more. He simply waived a hand at his children and descendants so they would make space for their long lost relations. On either side, 12 sons from each father, with their 12 wives, and children from each pair sat crowding the front. From each corner, as the sermon started and moved forward, each brother glared icily at the other.

_'Has he come to try to take away what Father denied him?'_  Isaac wondered warily.

_'He thinks he can deny me Father once more? I was his beloved son before him. I lost all my final years with Father because of him. He will not deny me my place yet again!'_

_'Does he plan to stay? I will not house him if he so insists... That will give him ample opportunity to war with me yet again as he did when I was a child.'_

_'He probably expects me to disappear again just as his mother forced my mother and me to do all those years ago... Well, he'll see. My mother was a servant. A queen forced into bondage because of that wicked Sarah, but I am not forced under that same yoke. I will make him pay for the disrespect his family did my own. The land to the east of Egypt looked rather homely. I believe I should stake a claim in it now while the opportunity presents itself.'_

"...a man of promise, and peace. And now that his life is over, we should all follow in his example and keep that peace so that the God of the dearly departed Abraham will keep His promise with us. Oh, friends, family, and any other er, relations, that have come to pay your respects, I call to you to follow in this holy man's lead. Peace, brothers. That is all that will sustain us as we mourn for the following months. Make peace to rid yourselves of any poison in your heart. Make peace, and that will mend the wounds from your past. And with this, I end once more. Peace..."

Though this sermon for Abraham was aimed at all, the brothers each heard it directly attacking them. Though they would never believe it, they both were one in the same in how they took these words as their immediate response to this call was the incited, hateful promise from each that _'I will never make peace with him!'_

**Author's Note:**

> What the tags were supposed to say:
> 
> Based on yesterday's sermon at my family's church. The pastor was talking about Abraham's death, and how "imagine that there's this BIG HUGE funeral. There's ton's of people everywhere, and just as the pastor giving the sermon clears his throat to start, there's suddenly a commotion. There's a man pushing through, _demanding_ his rightful place at the front. And everyone else is pushing back because they know it's not true. But he doesn't care. That was his spot until the new kid came along. And then Isaac being the good guy he is lets him sit at the front too because, I mean, it was his dad too right? But the entire time they're obviously glaring daggers at each other. And you _know_ Ishmael is like _'all this was supposed to be mine but you had to come along and ruin it!'_  
>  And so of course don't be like Isaac and Ishmael because those two families are still fighting to this day!"
> 
> Like I get what you're going for in terms of biblical prophecy and shit but like really??? The man's father died! Before Isaac, Ishmael WAS Abraham's favorite! He loved BOTH boys dearly but he only sent Ishmael and Hagar away because God told him to. And promised they would be fine. Abraham didn't hate him, and Ishmael didn't hate his father either. Why would you think that in this time of mourning he wouldn't feel even a tiny bit of remorse for his father? Like sure, he was said to be a stubborn ass of a man, but yo! He's got every excuse given his circumstances. Boy was treated most unfairly; lost everything because of a bitch move from Sarah, and sure he probably (no yeah he definitely does) have a ton of animosity towards his bro, but i get it!
> 
> I'm just saying, I'd hate that person too... That's actually kinda what happened with one of my grandmas... Hate my biological father for many reasons, but when my grama died, it was a huge blow because I haven't seen her since like my sophomore year of high school. I mean, I talked to her over the phone like 2 or 3x since that time I'd seen her. Texted mostly. But I couldn't see her in person because of my stupid father deciding he wanted to come back to her life. But all he did was cause her stress, worry, anxiety. And she was a wonderful, sweet, caring, and too precious human being of a woman. She would've handled all that all her life. (And yeah, she did..) But the fucker didn't even care. He seemed set on ruining all of his family's life.. Sorry too much TMI...
> 
> _ANYHOW_ Yeah I don't hate it when certain people read the bible. But I hate it when people think "this person's wrong so they're evil, so let me tell others how evil they are by making conjectures of what they were thinking and planning towards these 'saintly amazing people who could do no wrong ever!'"
> 
> (a lot of these tags got mixed around apparently...) Should've definitely rethought this before tagging...
> 
> Thank you for reading. Sorry for any and all confusion (and for the extra info you really didn't need but it's out there now and kind of part of what I'm trying to explain/elaborate on, so I'm sticking with it.) Anyhow, have a great one!


End file.
